1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to system and method for guiding an automated guided vehicle (AGV).
2. Description of the Related Art
Accompanied with industrial automated production requirements, demands for automated guided vehicles (AGV) for transporting materials in factories have surged. A conventional AGV usually adopts a guidance path as a guiding system, and is programmed to move to different work stations along the guidance path. However, the guidance path is not easily modified and thus has a lower routing flexibility. Further, the operating stations have independent routes such that a directly transit is infeasible. An AGV operating based on a laser-guided mechanism is later developed. A laser AGV is positioned and navigated through reflector maps. However, such laser AGV is costly and its navigation system is prone to undesirable environmental effects.